Lyla
by The story of a rabbit
Summary: Lyla est une jeune fille qui rêve d'être Libre mais une règle familiale très stricte l'en empêche. Va-t-elle parvenir à ses fins ?


**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs, ce soir, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, j'ai écris cet OS sur un OC, il n'est pas très joyeux mais vous pouvez quand même le lire ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne ferez pas non plus de cauchemars ni rien. :) **

**Bref, bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand malheur !**

« Non. »

Pourquoi non ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ! Qu'avais-je fais ? Hein ?! Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cette répons ? Toujours cette réponse. La même. Et cela, depuis des mois. Comme si, à partir du jour où j'ai 16 ans, je ne peux plus rien faire.

C'est exactement ça, je n'ai plus le droit de rien faire. Ah si ! J'oubliais, j'ai le droit, oh non, excusez moi, l'obligation formelle de rapporter des résultats. J'entends bien sûr résultats des notes. Oui, j'étudie au lycée. Car, dans la famille, on est médecin. Médecin un point c'est tout. On naît pour devenir médecin. On vit pour être médecin. Et on meurt en médecin. Entre temps, nous avons bien sûr eut au moins un enfant pour qu'il devienne médecin à son tour.

C'est comme ça et je n'ai pas le choix. Mais moi, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être médecin. Je ne veux pas d'enfant non plus. En fait, je ne sait pas ce que je veux faire, mais pas être médecin, c'est sûr ! Mais je n'ai que 16 ans. Je vis donc sous le contrôle absolu de mes parents jusqu'à au moins mes 18 ans.

J'avais presque lâché l'affaire, quand, pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cours de géographie me servit à quelque chose. Il parlait de la situation du monde. Comme quoi il fallait que l'on aille dans la Marine pour aider notre ville, notre famille, nos amis, le monde en général car le nombre de pirates ne cessait d'augmenter.

Enfin bref, j'ai très vaguement suivit le cours donc la suite, elle m'est passée au-dessus de la tête. Rien entendu, rien vu, rien retenu. C'est la règle des 3U comme j'aimais la surnommer. Pour la plupart des personnes, elle s'applique dans certaines matières. Pour ma part, je pouvais la mettre en œuvre volontairement comme involontairement dans toutes les matières sans exceptions.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on nous a distribué des copies ou plus exactement, la première page du journal d'i jours. Et que, sur cette photocopie qui n'est pas en couleur malheureusement, figurent trois personnes. Ces personnes étant les heureux élus du jour. Enfin d'il y a deux jours. Enfin bref, on pouvait distinguer très nettement un titre d'accroche : « Monkey D. Luffy, supernovae de la pire génération et fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire et petit fils du vice-amiral Garp ».

Personnellement, je trouve que le mot « et » se répète trop. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Accompagné de ce titre, on pouvait voir une photo individuelle de chaque personne.

C'est là que je fut le plus choquée je crois. Trois personnes de la même famille, trois personnes si proches et pourtant, tellement différentes ! Garp était dans la Marine, son fils, Dragon, était chef de la Révolution et Luffy, lui est pirate !

Cette copie me remonta le moral à bloc. Il était possible d'être d'une même famille et de faire des choses totalement différentes. J'en étais déjà persuadée mais voir cette pensée su du papier était pour moi quelque chose de merveilleux !

C'est à ce moment que je compris que le mot « non » que me répétaient sans cesse mes parents dès que je demandais quelque chose n'avait plus d'importance. Plus aucune importance. J'avais le preuve que l'on pouvait être libre.

Et c'est ce que je veux, être libre.

Libre et quitter cette ennuyeuse vie quotidienne qui se résume à faire des cercles dans des cercles pour, au final devenir fou et disparaître.

Le plus grand cercle est d'abord celui de générations. Notre famille se perpétue depuis des siècles. Il faut faire des enfants. C'est le premier cercle.

Le second cercle, plus petit, est celui de la vie. On naît. Puis on vit. Ensuite, on donne la vie. Et enfin, on meurt. Purement, simplement. Dans l'oubli.

Le troisième cercle, toujours plus petit, est, pour mon cas, celui de la tradition de la famille. D'abord, on naît pour être médecin. Après, on apprend la médecine. Puis on est médecin. Et en dernier, on meurt médecin.

Le quatrième cercle, encore plus petit, est celui du travail. On naît. On ne ne peut alors rien faire. Arrive ensuite le bourrage de crâne et le travail à l'école qui dure jusqu'à la fin des études soit environ 25 années de travail sans relâche. Ensuite, il y a le travail rémunéré, on travail sans relâche et avec encore moins de pauses pendant 45 ans environ. Durant ces 70 ans, il est impossible d'avoir le moindre temps pour soit, pour faire ce que l'on souhaite. Et enfin, la dernière étape, la retraite, qui dure jusqu'à la fin de la vie. Seulement, ce n'est pas à 70 ans qu'on pourra faire un tour du monde. Autrement dit, à partir de 70 ans, on ne peut plus rien faire.

Si bien sûr on a le malheur de sortir du quatrième cercle, la cruauté de la vie nous rappelle à l'ordre. C'est-à-dire qu'on a plus d'argent ou tout juste de quoi se nourrir ou de se loger mais rarement les deux en même temps et pas plus de quelques mois. C'est alors que l'on meurt.

Le cinquième cercle, plus petit encore, est celui de la routine. On se lève, on déjeune (ou pas selon les personnes), on part travailler, on mange, on retravaille, on dîne, on voit éventuellement des amis, on regarde éventuellement un film puis on se couche.

Le sixième cercle est tellement petit qu'on ne le voit pas. Il est encore plus petit qu'un point ou qu'une fourmis à côté du Soleil. C'est celui de l'oubli. On a oublié ce pourquoi on veut vivre, on a oublié nos opinions et on meurt dans l'oubli.

Moi, je voulais que mon premier cercle ne se finisse pas. Ainsi, le deuxième ne pourrait pas commencé et ainsi de suite. En ait, je voulais que dans mon cas, le premier cercle devienne une ligne droite pour ne pas être engloutie par la folie circulaire.

Et, lorsque notre premier cercle est en fait une ligne droite qui dure, c'est que l'on est libre. Libre de sortir du cercle.

Mais je sais très bien que ma ligne droite va se terminer au sixième comme pour tout le monde hormis quelques personnes dont Garp, Dragon, Luffy et Roger font partis. Il y en a d'autres mais ce sont les plus connus.

Mais en attendant, il me reste deux ans à attendre pour sortir des cercles sans mourir. Plus que deux petites années. Après 16 ans d'attente, deux ans ce n'est rien. Et ça me permettra de me perfectionner pour devenir pirate ou entrer dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire. J'hésite encore. Mais je crois que je penche pour la liberté du pirate. En plus, rien ne m'empêche d'aider, si je le peux, les Révolutionnaires.

Un an plus tard, je décide de parler de mon projet à mes parent, pour ne pas leur faire un trop grand choc à mes 18 ans.

Au fur et à mesure que je leur comptais mes histoires sur les cercles, leurs expressions devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Ce qui fait beaucoup hésiter à leur avouer ma volonté de devenir pirate. Surtout que j'étais fille unique. Au final, je décide de reporter la suite de la révélation à plus tard.

Un mois s'était écoulé et je ne leur avait toujours rien dit. J'hésitais encore. De plus en plus souvent, ils me regardaient mal. Je les décevais, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose.

Pas du dégoût. Non. Mais plus que du dégoût.

De la haine.

Pendant ce mois, ils avaient appris à me haïr et à se méfier de moi. Leur propre fille qui désirait juste la Liberté.

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard, qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient à me parler. Je n'aimais pas. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je savais très bien que c'était pour m'enlever mon idée de liberté mais, au fond de moi, j'espérais. J'espérais de tout mon être que c'était ça. Mais ma raison me disait que c'était impossible.

Cela faisait longtemps que je souffrais. Depuis mes 16 ans en fait. Quand ils ont commencé à m'interdire tout. C'était atroce, je souffrais depuis maintenant 1 an et 2 mois. Pas une souffrance physique mais une souffrance psychologique, parfois plus douloureuse que le douleur physique.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Le mois dernier, en leur disant mes histoires de cercles, je pensais pouvoir abandonner un peu de ma souffrance. Mais non. Le résultat n'en fut que pire. Je souffrais bien plus depuis un mois. J'étais à bout.

Mon dernier espoir ce situait dans cette conversation.

Je m'en souviendrais toujours d'ailleurs de cette conversation.

Il faisait beau dehors mais il faisait lourd. Je haïssait ce temps car il m'évoquait l'appât du chasseur pour capturer la proie. L'appât s'apparentant au beau temps qui nous incitait à aller dehors, à ne pas se couvrir. Et la capture de la proie était le torrent de pluie qui s'abattait sur nous, la foudre et le froid qui frappent alors que nous sommes sans rien pour nous couvrir.

Et, l'attitude de mes parents faisait miroir au temps resplendissant dehors. L'appât avant la capture. Le calme avant la tempête. Le soleil avant la pluie. Le jour avant la nuit. Vous pouvez appeler ça comme vous voulez.

Mais c'est la même chose.

« Nous allons faire une exception à notre règle familiale. Nous en avons longuement discuté pendant ce mois et, nous avons décidés de te laisser partir, à tes 18 ans où tu veux, pour faire ce que tu veux. À condition que, si tu échoues à ce que tu veux faire, tu deviendra médecin et tu auras cinq enfants au moins pour réparer cette erreur, déclara ma mère d'un ton sévère. »

Je hochais la tête pour leur faire comprendre que j'avais compris. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Tellement heureuse que toute ma souffrance avait disparue. Mes doutes n'auraient pas du être là. Je leur offrit un sourire resplendissant de vie. Cette joie de vivre que j'avais oublié cette dernière année.

Après ces aveux, on dîna puis je partie me coucher. Pour la première fois depuis beaucoup de mois, j'arrivais enfin à dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Au lycée, j'étais tellement heureuse que je travaillais avec une détermination inébranlable. Je rapportais des notes fabuleuses. La règle des 3U n'était pas réapparut depuis. Je ne voulais pas pour autant devenir médecin. Je voulais ma Liberté. À tout prix.

Deux semaines plus tard, ma souffrance refit surface. Mais cette fois, sous forme physique. C'est dans ce cas là que j'ai envie de dire que la souffrance physique est pire que la souffrance morale. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est faux.

Pourtant, c'est comme l'hiver et l'été. En été, lorsqu'il fait très chaud, on dit qu'on préfère l'hiver parce qu'il fait froid mais qu'on peut toujours se couvrir plus pour remédier à ce froid. Mais quand l'hiver arrive, on dit qu'on préfère l'été parce qu'il fait chaud. Et, ce n'est qu'au printemps et en automne qu'on remarque qu'il vaut mieux préférer l'hiver car on peut toujours se couvrir alors qu'en été, il arrive un stade où l'on ne peux plus se découvrir et on a toujours aussi chaud.

Cette souffrance se situait au niveau de mon ventre. Elle était de plus en plus intense. Je prenais toute sorte de médicaments, tout ce que je pouvais. Avoir aussi mal dans une famille de médecin, c'est vraiment le comble ! Ça me confortait à l'idée que ça ne servait à rien que je devienne médecin puisque je n'arriverais même pas à me soigner.

Je hurlais de douleur, toutes les nuits, tous les jours, tout le temps. J'avais l'impression qu'on me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je souffrais dès que je mangeais, dès que je buvais, dès que je bougeais. Je n'en pouvait plus, c'était insoutenable.

Et plus les semaines passaient, plus j'avais mal. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cours. La règles des 3U refaisait surface mais j'avais trop mal pour y penser.

Un mois s'écoula. La douleur était devenue si intense que n'allais plus en cours. Ma souffrance avait grandit aussi. Elle s'étendait maintenant de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Même respirer me faisait souffrir. Écrire aussi me faisait souffrir.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi mes parents ne prenaient pas de cours à domicile. On en avait les moyens. Sans doutes pensaient-ils que je n'étais pas apte à me concentrer et que ce serait de l'argent gaspillé. S'ils pensaient ça, ils n'avaient pas tord non plus.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Pendant ce mois, à plusieurs reprises j'avais voulu écourter ma souffrance. Mais je tenais bon.

Pour ma Liberté.

C'est au bout de deux mois que je souffris infiniment plus. Ma douleur avait atteint mon cœur. Je versais des larmes en permanence. À chaque respiration tellement je souffrait. Mon œsophage commençait à être atteint.

De base, je ne mange pas beaucoup mais depuis que je suis tombée malade il y a deux mois environ donc à 17 ans et 2 mois, je ne mangeais quasiment plus. Pendant le dernier mois, je mangeais l'équivalent d'une demi carotte par jour. J'étais faible et j'avais perdu une quinzaine de kilos. J'étais squelettique mais je m'en moquais.

Il fallait juste que je guérisse.

Il ne me restais plus que huit mois à tenir pour pouvoir partir.

Plus que huit mois et j'étais Libre.

Ça me paraissait si proche. Mais si loin en même temps. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais me retrouver vivante demain.

Mais un autre mois passa et j'étais encore là. La douleur qui avait gagné mon ventre, mon cœur et mon œsophage était supportable. Ou presque. En fait, je l'avais depuis tellement longtemps que je n'y faisais plus attention.

En fait, bizarrement, je pleurais de moins en moins voire presque plus à chaque respiration. J'avais repris cinq kilos car j'arrivais à manger un peu plus. Mais la douleur était toujours là. Impossible de bouger, de parler, de se concentrer, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je mettais juste toute ma volonté pour écrire et guérir.

Deux autres longs mois passèrent. Mentalement j'allais mieux car je m'étais habituée à la douleur, j'arrivais même à penser, ce qui m'étais impossible avant tellement j'avais mal ou si j'y arrivais un peu mais juste pour savoir ce que j'allais écrire. Mais physiquement, le manque de vitalité et de luminosité se faisait ressentir. J'étais pâle, les yeux vitreux, la bouche pâteuse, le corps moite quand j'étais au meilleur de ma forme et ma température refusait catégoriquement de descendre en dessous de 40°C.

Mais je tenais bon. Il le fallait. Plus que six mois et je pourrais être Libre.

C'est alors qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit, si j'étais Libre, c'est merveilleux, c'est mon rêve mais si je ne suis pas guérie, ma vie sera tout aussi misérable que celle que j'ai en ce moment même.

Pour la première fois depuis environ six mois, je parla. J'avais dit un mot. « Maman ». Ma voix était rauque, rien qu'à l'entendre, on pouvait sentir que j'avais souffert atrocement pour ce serait-ce dire deux syllabes. Mais je l'avais fait. C'était un peu comme mon premier grand exploit depuis ces six mois.

Elle arriva dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait pas décoration. Juste un bureau parfaitement rangé, quelques livres su une étagère, une penderie, une fenêtre, une table de chevet qui était juste à côté de mon lit sur lequel j'étais étendue. Vous vous doutez aussi qu'il y a une porte. Elle est en face de mon lit qui lui, est contre le mur opposé à la porte et contre le mur qui relie la porte et le lit. À côté du lit, il y a mon étagère puis, encore à côté, il y a ma penderie. À côté de ma porte, il y a mon bureau et la fenêtre est au mur opposé du mur qui relie la porte au lit.

Elle s'assit sur la petite chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit et attendit que je parle sans dire un mot.

Malgré la douleur, je me concentra pour réfléchir aux mots que j'allais employer pour qu'ils soient le plus représentatifs possibles en étant le plus court possible.

« Combien... »

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus, j'avais trop mal. Mais voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, je continua :

« Temps... reste »

Elle devait comprendre. Il le fallait, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop mal. C'est quand je vis sur son visage qu'elle avait compris, mes traits se décrispèrent. Je n'aurais plus à parler. Hourra !

Ces phrases là aussi je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

« Je ne sais pas exactement mais je sais que tu ne guérira jamais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

J'étais sous le choc. En fait, je n'ai pas les mots. Elle n'attendit pas que je me remette de sa première phrase et enchaîna de suite :

« Saches que dans la famille, soit on est médecin, soit on meurt ».

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut être commençais-je à devenir folle et à avoir des hallucinations... J'étais perdue et me sentais infiniment seule. Seule avec ma souffrance qui me tuerait apparemment.

Puis je me souvins. Le calme avant la tempête. Le soleil avant la pluie. Mes parents m'avaient empoisonnée !

Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûre ? Peut être que c'était un rêve. Pourtant je sentais encore la douleur d'avoir parler. Peut être aussi que je me l'imaginais pour me convaincre que c'est réel. Peut être ne suis-je même pas malade ! Oui ! Ça doit être ça, je m'imagine cette souffrance pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Je me faisais honte parfois. Mais non ça ne peut pas être vrai. Peut être que je n'existe même pas en fait. Peut être que je fais parti du rêve de quelqu'un. Je ne suis donc pas réelle. Donc ma mort n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, même si je suis réelle, ma mort n'a pas d'importance. Combien de fois a-t-on lu dans le journal que un tel s'est fait tuer par je-ne-sait-qui ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant, à part les proches, tout le monde a oublié la plupart de ces morts. Donc ma mort est de une inévitable, de deux sans importance et de trois peut être irréelle.

Une douleur indescriptible m'arracha le cœur, ce qui me remit les esprits en place.

Je deviens folle. Il ne faut surtout pas que je perde de point de vue mon objectif, comme une oasis dans le désert.

Je veux être Libre.

Mes parents m'ont empoisonnée.

Je suis à moitié folle.

Je suis souffrante, physiquement et mentalement.

Je suis condamnée.

Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout.

Voilà ce que je vais tenter de faire : je vais sortir de chez moi, aller jusqu'au port, ce n'est pas loin, c'est à quelques mètres seulement de la maison. Une dizaine environ. Là-bas, j'embarque dans un bateau et je finis mes jours Libre comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.

Merci de m'avoir suivit pendant cette partie très difficile de ma vie. Je vais te laisser dans la rue je pense, à un endroit où tu seras à l'abri de l'eau pour que quelqu'un, un jour peut être lise mon histoire. Encore merci à toi mon cher carnet.

_Lyla Abisolski._

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a ?, demanda une voix d'homme.

_ Oui, répondit la voix las d'un autre homme, je vais essayer de trouver un éditeur pour faire connaître cette histoire au plus grand nombre.

_ Tu as raison. On ne sait même pas si elle s'en ai sorti ou pas, si elle a réussi à atteindre un bateau ou quoi que ce soit. Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de date non plus pour trouver un témoin ?

_ Non plus. »

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ça ne vous a pas plût, vous pouvez quand même le faire, ça m'aidera. Merci d'avance ! Bisous ! :)**


End file.
